—HERENCIA—
by Xiaoji
Summary: Se dijo alguna vez uno no debía incurrir en la ira del antepasado de una noble familia, más aún si era una cuyo vínculo estaba relacionado con el bajo mundo. Sin embargo, ls aparición del antiguo registro Vongola extraviado y el despertar del Ottavo Líder causarían la inestabilidad de tres generaciones pasadas... "¿No eres mi sangre, pero aún heredarías este pecado mío?"
1. 1 Prólogo

_ACLARACIÓN__: La historia tiene ligeros cambios con la línea argumentativa de la obra de Akira.  
No está ligada con ningún arco pero, aparecerán personajes relacionados con estos._

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano._

* * *

**: : : :**

**PRÓLOGO**

Hubo una vez, cuando la reciente organización del bajo mundo, Vongola, dirigió una campaña de exterminio. Como última orden del séptimo líder se dirigió la caída de varias organizaciones menores con el apoyo de un grupo de asesinos, una organización independiente. La cantidad de vidas que fueron tomadas en la masacre quedaron marcadas en los antiguos registros del libro Vongola.

Y cuando el joven maestro sucesor, el octavo líder asumió el mando, las circunstancias comenzaron a complicarse.

La organización de asesinos Vongola, Varia, se encargó de borrar, destruir y suprimir cualquier evidencia alguna que manchara el perfil del ascenso de la organización. Los hallazgos descritos en el libro Vongola desaparecieron, toda evidencia se convirtió en un simple accidente a manos de cualquier otra mafia.

Otra que no fuera Vongola.

Los lazos creados por una nueva alianza matrimonial marcaron el fin e inicio del secreto revelado más oculto del linaje Vongola.

El santo matrimonio del Octavo líder.

* * *

_La joven líder tosió con malestar incómodo con el calor emergente en el interior de su garganta, la sensación del sabor metálico y caliente hormigueaba recorriendo su garganta. Era terca, aún cuando sabía que debía expulsar la sangre dentro suyo, obstinadamente retuvo y trato de mantener una respiración pausada, pero tosió inevitablemente expulsando el líquido caliente._

_"No me culpes por esto."_

_Ella mantuvo la sonrisa calmada cuando oyó la queja en la voz de su asesino. Entrecerró los párpados cansada y solo pudo dejarse caer en la pared que respaldaba su cuerpo._

_"Entonces, repugnaré está sangre mía." Habia respondido._

_Cerró sus párpados riendo suavemente. Su campo de visión se limitó a la borrosa nevada y al difuminado rostro del caballero que la acompañó por media generación. Las innumerables quejas retenidas del hombre se fueron desvaneciendo, ella no pudo oír más, dos golpea finos traspasaron la parte inferior de su cuerpo y la sangre espesa fluyó de ella._

_Que pecado tuvo que heredar..._

_Que__ pecado heredaría el linaje de su sangre..._

* * *

Pronto empezaron a nacer rumores, desde las sombras de algunas organizaciones de bajo perfil, ante la próspera Vongola de aquellos tiempos, hasta la llegada del décimo heredero.

"Hey, hey ¿Apareció un nuevo heredero?"

"Dicen que aquella sangre sucia corre por sus venas, pero aun así no es hijo de esa mujer."

"¡Tsk, Tsk! Eso es imposible. Si no es un hijo 'Di' ¿entonces, un bastardo? ¡Ja! Ya decía yo ese anciano aún tenía fuerzas..."

"¡No! Ese Noveno Vongola lleva esa sangre sucia, pero el niño..." Encogió su cuerpo ansioso, y sonrió astutamente por dar la información, como un niño mostrando su primer logro cumplido.

"Dicen lleva la sangre del fundador... ¡Y la similitud entre ellos es aterradoramente escalofriante! ¡Ah! ¡¿Habrá llegado para castigar el pecado de su sangre?!"

"¡¿Quien heredaría esa sangre si está manchado con el pecado de esa mujer?!"

**: : : :**

Haru solo sintió curiosidad cuando recogió un singular libro gastado, las manchas de suciedad y desgasto hecho por su antigüedad no impidieron las páginas internas mantenerse intactas y conservadas.

"El tiempo rebobina y reniega del espacio negado." Sus palabras fueron un débil susurro, y en aquella habitación oscura se oyeron como una verdad sentenciada.

Los ojos redondos como aceitunas de la niña miraron con asombro y pequeña porción de miedo a la luz parpadeante frente a ella. Una mirada penetrante traspasó su cuerpo, causando un estremecimiento dentro suyo.

"No eres mi sangre ¿Y aún heredarías este pecado mío?"

**: : : :**

* * *

[**_N/A:_** Está es una historia R18, quisiera aclarar antes, no es una historia romántica menos una de aventura ¿como podría explicarlo? Hay un poco de romance (poquísimo) pero si hay escenas _xxx_, pero no es amor~ _ Además las historias que suelo escribir tienen un trasfondo oscuro (?), si, no habrá _"happy end". _¡Espero sea de su agrado esta historia! Ah! la configuración de parejas es: _2786, S86 y **X86 **_( ;_-_) _Sii~ me encanta el personaje de Haru~_)]


	2. 2 Capitulo 1

_ACLARACIÓN: La historia tiene ligeros cambios con la línea argumentativa de la obra de Akira._

_No está ligada con ningún arco, sino que aparecerán personajes relacionados con estos._

_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano._

**:**

**CAPITULO 1: La maldición de una familia noble.**

Se dijo alguna vez, uno no debía codiciar la sangre de una nobleza, uno no debía ser arrastrado en territorio hundido, y uno nunca debía inmiscuirse en raíces de años de historia de una familia noble, sin embargo, incurrir en la ira de los antepasados de una noble familia muchas veces, ocasionaría un desequilibrio generacional. Y uno no sería arrastrado por una vida, los hijos de los hijos portarían un estigma por cada generación vivida, hasta llegar a la última vida del antepasado ofendido.

Pero muchas veces, uno fácilmente podía tergiversar las acciones y distorsionar la negligencia ocasionada, pasar de ofensores a ofendidos, de ofendidos a ofensores, una cíclica interminable.

Una ofensa hecha mutuamente desencadenaría inevitablemente, la furia de un fundador.

.

La vieja campana de una capilla abandonada sonó ocho veces, luego ocho suaves golpes sonaron desde su interior. Una luz fosforescente cubrió completamente el interior del salón, las ventas brillaron parpadeando y los murmullos de personas fuera de la capilla aumentaron, unos pocos con interés y calma como si fuese un evento común para ellos, sin embargo otros retrocedieron temerosos aunque con una plena curiosidad. Sin lugar a duda, el pequeño grupo de personas vestían ropas destrozadas cubiertas por capas oscuras, y en la frente de cada uno de ellos, el estigma que llevaron por más de una generación cambió de forma nuevamente.

La primera vez, oyeron de los más ancianos decir, el estigma marcado como una cicatriz en la frente, fue el primer número romano. En ese entonces muchos no comprendieron su significado, pero aquellos quienes supieron de los enredos con aquella noble familia sintieron temor por el castigo de las futuras generaciones.

No hubo una secuencia exacta saber cuando aparecía y desaparecía el estigma; dos, tres, cuatro, en cada generación avanzaba la marca desdibujando y actualizando su número numérico, atacando siempre a los niños nacidos del octavo mes.

Y aunque trataron de negar el linaje prohibiendo el nacimiento de niños, como una maldición las mujeres después del octavo mes descubrirían una pequeña vida produciéndose a pesar de ningún cambio, ningún síntoma en sus cuerpos y solo en el noveno mes la barriga de cada mujer crecería aceleradamente y en el décimo nacerían un niño o una niña en perfecto estado de salud, siempre portando el estigma de la siguiente generación. Los más ancianos luego dejaron transcurrir la sanción de su familia permitiendo el nacimiento de niños, pues era inevitable su llegada.

Cuando los niños nacían y crecían hasta la edad de ocho años, siempre en una capilla cercana o alguna Iglesia abandonada o transcurrida sonaban ocho campanadas y ocho golpes, y después una sombra sin forma se acercaba a ellos rodeándolos y tomando la forma de un hombre joven de cabellos rubios.

"El octavo" así lo llamaron los niños, y ocurrió nuevamente. La luz de la vieja capilla desapareció y saliendo desde el interior la brumosa niebla oscura envolvió a los niños de la décima generación, y nuevamente la bruma timo forma de un varón.

Los más ancianos retrocedieron cuidando desde la distancia de los niños, pues ellos eran ahora _sus acogidos. _Los jóvenes padres se retiraron junto a sus hijos más jóvenes mirando sin ninguna expresión al varón de ojos azules profundos.

Ellos conocían el relato de la bruma, el primer hijo de sus familias lo conocían, y los niños más jóvenes deberían de escuchar nuevamente.

Y no pudieron evitar tener siempre la misma pregunta: ¿cuando llegaría el castigo de ese antepasado, cuyos antepasados ofendieron?

"El deber muere en amor, el amor muere en deber..."

La voz crujiente y ronca vitoreo, y junto a ello la presencia de la bruma se materializo con más fuerza tomando casi completamente una forma humana, solo sus pies aún eran brumas de niebla.

"¡Han de haber heredado los lamentables ojos de su generación!" Había exclamado mirando los grandes ojitos curiosos.

Los niños se miraron entre sí observando los rasgos del otro y luego volvieron a mirar al hombre. El _octavo_ sonrió con ironía, las pupilas de los niños brillaban con interes.

"Una generación maldita". No pudo evitar susurrar estás palabras.

Sin embargo sus mismas palabras causarían que los ancianos retrocediecen, más aún con la mitrada frivola del _humano varón_, tan penetrante haciéndolos estremecer.

"¿Viven aquí?"

Habia hablado sin ninguna expresion como si los jóvenes y ancianos frente a él no fueron los niños que, una vez había acogido. Era de esta manera, la niebla brumosa llamada "el octavo" solo amaba a niños de esa edad, uno no sabía si era por las llamas innatas de los niños o eran por la marca generacional en ellos.

El más anciano, el líder de esta familia errante se acerco con cautela hablando suavemente.

"¡Gran líder! Vivimos errantes, aun cuando..." Sus palabras no llegaron a ser oídas, una ráfaga paso raspando su cuello causando una fina herida.

"Cuatro generaciones y tu familia aún no asienta un único lugar, Bernandinno deshonras tu linaje".

Los niños tensaron sus pequeños rostros, los jóvenes cerraron sus parpados. Este hombre sería considerado como su antecesor, no podían juzgar sus acciones. Los ancianos miraron sin vida a la brumosa niebla de aspecto humano.

Una sonrisa marcada se formo la bruma , y unos ojos penetrantes miraron a los niños "¿Eh? Temblando con facilidad ¡Tan débiles!"

Su voz se agrieto. " Insignificantes."

Mirando atentamente la_ X_ marcada en el frente de cada niño descubrió que, de hecho eran la décima generación. Los labios del varon se curvaron en un arco invertido, sus labios se entreabrieron: "Un relato, si, son la décima vez y comenzara pronto."

"Es hora de regresar a casa". Se alejó poco a poco, por el rabillo de sus ojos miro a los niños y los instó a seguirle.

Los niños miraron a sus padres y miraron la apariencia del hombre, temerosos siguieron detrás de el, persiguiendo sus pasos.

El anciano líder cubrió con una mano la herida causada por el viento afilado. "Cuanto mas..." susurro con pesar, siguiendo al Gran líder, lideró el camino y las familias seguían detrás de él, la hostilidad del hombre solo caía en ellos, pero no dijeron nada, todos permanecían en silencio.

Si preguntarán quienes fueron ellos, simplemente responderían: _somos los descendientes de quienes ofendieron a un antepasado de linaje noble._

Y se volvieron a oír las mismas palabras de hace cinco años, de hace ochenta y cinco años, de hace cien años. Los niños escucharon en silencio la voz crepitante del hombre:

"Una nueva vida se formo en el interior de una bella mujer, un niño fue maldito... engendrado de una ruptura generacional... El pacto, el pacto, el pacto generacional, la mujer del pecado generacional..."

"¿Bella mujer? ¿Pecado, señor, quien ha pecado?"

Los ojos de la bruma con forma humana miraron al más pequeño de todos, su respiración se detuvo al mirar los ojos de este, y entonces susurro suavemente.

"La mujer de aquella nobleza sucia".

El presagio de una nueva cíclica estaba por iniciar, y entonces se volvería a repetir la misma historia; cuando aún corrían los tiempos del siglo XVIII.

.

N/A: Cuando se refiere a _por cada generación cambiaba la marca de sus frentes_ se refiere a que, cada niño tenía la marca de una anterior generación y al cumplir los ocho años se _actualizaba_ su marca, no importaba la diferencia de edad de los niños con los jóvenes, más adelante explicaré más a fondo. Espero hayan logrado captar lo que deseo expresar. Saludos!


End file.
